List of all Forges
Integrated Only *'Spike '- Weapon fires semi-auto *'Burst '- Weapon fires in bursts. *'Flush' - Weapon fires full auto. *'Cycle' - Burst-fire becomes automatic with minor delay when trigger is held down. *'Hybrid '- Alternate firemode. *'Impure Hybrid '- Alternate firemode fires shotguns. Forges Mark I *'Focus' - Reduced idle sway while aiming down sights. *'Haste' - Slightly increased movement speed. *'High Calibre' - Increased damage. *'Outfitted' - Bonus attachment. *'Overcharged' - Charged, powerful single shot. *'Overgassed' - Increased fire rate. *'Readiness '- Reloads faster when clip is empty. *'Sharpshooter' - Increased damage range. *'Stability' - Reduced recoil. *'Steady' - Reduced hip spread. *'Stockpile' - Increased ammo. *'Stubby' - Slightly increased aim down sight movement speed. *'Zeroing' - Slightly increased aim down sights speed. Mark II-IV *'Abakan System' - The first 3 rounds of the burst fire at higher fire rate. *'Adaptation' - When aiming down this weapon, it turns into a 3-round burst. *'Airburst' - Mark and annihilate targets with special bullet mechanics. *'Akimbo '- Hold 2 of the same weapons at once. *'Antivenom' - Bullets heal friendly allies. *'Awareness' - Mini-map stays active while scoped. *'Below the Belt '- Bonus damage towards the groin instead of headshot. *'Berserker' - After a kill, increase fire rate and decrease recoil for a moment. *'Blazing Trail' - Enemies killed by this weapon produce a cone of fire that travels in a straight line, damaging all enemies hit by it. *'Bloodloss '- Wounded enemies have slower handling. Stops after gaining full health. *'Bloodthirster' - 20% life steal of damage dealt with bullets. *'Bullet Shards '- Health of wounded enemies regenerates slower. *'Cacophony' - Targets that are hit are deafened and vision is stunned. *'Cascade' - Headshot kills instantly reload your magazine. *'Chainsaw' - Underslung configuration. Restricts aim down sights. *'Collateral Damage' - Last bullet to finish an enemy will spread fragments like pellets through the enemy. *'Conceiled' - Increases movement speed and handling drastically. *'Crosshair '- Damage marks enemies on the mini-map. *'Cylindrical' - Changes magazine to a cylindrical chamber. Increases mag size and allows for extended mags. *'Deadline' - Headshots increase maximum health by 10. Maximum of 5 stacks. *'Deathmark '- Damaging enemies will mark them for death, preventing health regeneration for five seconds. Marked enemies that are killed by teammates will award you with a bonus score. *'Determination' - Bottom half of the magazine has less recoil. *'Devourer' - Headshot kills refresh health. *'Dogfighter '- Increased Accuracy while airborne and wallrunning. *'Eagle Eye '- Increase zoom while ADS after a short delay. *'Eighty Seven' - Alternate mode now fires as akimbo shotguns. *'Envenomed' - Damage over time. Each consecutive hit boosts the time the venom lasts. *'Evolution' - This weapon gains bonus accuracy when fired from the hip, and every six bullets fired will fire a bullet that deals extra damage. *'Expansion Round' - More stopping power, no penetration. *'Eye of the Huntress' - Enemies hit by this weapon will take more damage from the next round fired. Missing a shot will reset these bonuses. *'Eye of the Storm' - This weapon becomes more accurate as your health gets lower. *'Fan the Hammer' - Hipfiring increases the fire rate and accuracy over time. *'Fate of Fools' - Body shots hit in succession stack bonus damage on your next headshot. *'Feeling Lucky' - Every bullet has a 8% chance of dealing headshot damage. *'Fiery Blossom' - Fire damage ignites enemies, reducing their defenses by 10% for a few seconds. *'Flatline' - Infinite maximum range. *'Forever' - This weapon gains increased Rate of Fire, Stability and Range when there is another Together in your squad. *'Full Choke' - Decreased buckshot spread when aiming down sights. *'Grenadier' - Integrated Grenade Launcher. *'Gunslinger' - First 4 bullets deal more damage. *'Happy Trigger' - Burst delay is reduced. *'Heavy Hitter' - Heavily increased damage. Slower fire rate. *'Heightened Senses' - While stationary, gain increased audio from nearby enemies and warning blips in your HUD of the source of the sound. *'Helix 4' - Change the layout to cylindrical mag, creating unique 4-in-1 magazine, decreasing reload time. *'Hyperburst' - Weapon fires in 7 round bursts. *'Infinity' - Infinite Ammo. Inflicts Self Damage when fired. *'Jack Knife' - Melee attacks perform close range execution. *'Jackpot' - Kills and objectives grant an additional 10% score. *'Javelin '- Integrated Single-shot Railgun. *'Kill Rush' - Headshot kills boost weapon Handling permanently for the rest of the life. Can stack 3 times. *'Maelstrom' - Decree round proc damages surrounding enemies as well. *'Mark of the Hunter' - Enemies that are hit are slowed down. *'Master Key' - Under barrel shotgun. *'Novastar' - Killing an enemy with this weapon will cause them to explode with a bright flash, blinding nearby enemies. *'One Man Army' - Only Allow Primary Weapon. Increased Handling. *'Outfitted I' - Bonus Attachment slot. *'Outfitted II' - Bonus Attachment slot. *'Outfitted III' - Bonus Attachment slot. *'Overflow' - This weapon has better handling and stability while the wielder's Tactical is charged. *'Overrider' - Headshot kills cause the enemy's body to explode and deal splash damage. *'Perfectionist' - Headshot kills decreases accuracy and flinch. Can stack 3 times. *'Pocket Pick' - Transforms the weapon into a sniper rifle. *'Predator Methods' - Dealing Damage reduces Battery cooldown time. *'Prowl' - This weapon deals more damage when hitting an enemy from behind. *'Quantum Cell' - Infinite Ammo, rechargeable cell. *'Refresher' - Every 2 player kill-streak restores lethal and utility. *'Regenerator' - Weapon refills ammo in stock. *'Resurgence' - After dispatching an enemy, gain all health back. *'Semiquaver Rest' - This weapon deals more damage to enemies affected by a debuff. *'Silver Beam' - This weapon does not fire projectiles, instead it charges and fires a single beam of energy. *'Skullcracker' - Bonus headshot damage, reduced damage towards limbs. *'Spinnin' Up' - Increases fire rate, but requires brief charge up. *'Spotter' - Custom scope that outlines enemies. *'Straight Pull '- Rechamber while Aim Down Sights. *'Subsonic' - Gunfire is only pinged within a certain distance. *'Surplus' - Enemies drop scorestreak packs for your team when killed. *'Sweet Business' - All ammunition in the same magazine. Automatically replenishes picked-up ammo. *'Team Player' - When in close proximity of other members of your own team, weapon stability increases. *'Together' - This weapon gains increased Rate of Fire, Stability and Range when there is another Forever in your squad. *'Unflinching' - It's easier to aim under fire using this weapon. *'Unsated Wrath' - For each enemy killed, this weapon deals more damage. These bonuses are lost when you reload the weapon. *'Vanisher '- After a kill increased movement speed for 8 seconds. *'Velocity System' - The Fire Rate accelerates after the first 5 rounds. *'Virulence' - Hits release a nanite swarm, which size doubles upon kills. *'Warmonger' - Each kill with this weapon will start your shield regeneration, while also giving you a brief movement speed boost. *'Whirlwind '- The first 5 rounds of the burst fire at higher fire rate. *'Wolf Vision' - Enemies at low health are highlighted. *'Zen Moment' - Causing damage with this weapon increases its stability.